


Chit-Chat

by Teawithmagician



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Explicit Language, F/M, Femdom, Het, Renegade Commander Shepard, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Leng can't help texting Shepard after he fails to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chit-Chat

Kai Leng ( _texting_ ): So, you are alive.

 

Shepard: Yup.

 

Kai Leng: You know, I despise you.

 

Shepard: Me too :*

 

Kail Leng: Despise yourself?

 

Shepard: Despise YOUR self :3

 

Kail Leng: This doesn't even make sense. Your smilies are infantile.

 

Shepard: Nope.

 

Kai Leng: What “nope”?

 

Shepard: Nope nope nope.

 

Kai Leng: I will kill you. I will finish you and I will kill you, Shepard.

 

Shepard: Like at N7 training base?

 

Kail Leng: What?

 

Shepard: You were like, “Oh Jane, fuck me, fuck me, oh yeah, finish me.”

 

Shepard: And I was like, “Say please, bitch.”

 

Shepard: And you were like, “Please, finish me.”

 

Shepard: And I was like...

 

Kai Leng has disconnected.

 

Shepard: You do it all the time, you know.

 

Shepard: I get wet, you get out.

 

Shepard: Now I really hate you.

 

 


End file.
